Los cien amos de Sebastian
by Eveli S
Summary: Era un demonio, uno que por muchos años solo se dedico a comer, pero desde que empezó a seleccionar almas y perfeccionarlas para devorarlas, se vio rodeado de personalidades diversas y cautivantes, de conductas extrañas y caprichos exasperantes; todos sus amos compartieron algo en común sus almas.


**Los Cien Amos de Sebastián: **

**El pudor de los amos I**

No los olvidaría ni aunque pasaran mil años, habían sido muchas personalidades diferentes pero los unía ese vinculo común que los hacía tan apetecibles, tan deseables, _sus alma._

Sus trabajos también habían variado a lo largo de los siglos fue el mejor tutor que pudo tener Lady Elvira, el más apasionado amante de la Condesa Margarita, el administrador más eficiente de Sir John, y una de las interesante facetas el mayordomo del Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

No fueron siglos después que noto que siempre comparaba a sus señores con el joven amo, ahora viéndose en esta situación pensó que todo había cambiado mucho. Suspiro y camino hasta la puerta blanca que el mismo había pulido con esmero el día anterior, no perdió su tiempo en tocarla, solo abrió y ahí entre las sabanas blancas ya no se encontraba Ciel, si no una joven.

—Joven ama…-le pareció curioso que su voz había adoptado ese toque característico de cuando fue el mayordomo del perro guardián de la reina.

—Anthony…-susurro mientras se estiraba sujetando los postes de la cama, el demonio solo se limito a abrir las cortinas, y a recitar el desayuno mientras seguía vagando en sus recuerdos.

—Prepara el baño Anthony.—sin esperar más entro al cuarto de baño, se encargo de todo y luego se dirigió a la habitación donde como costumbre impuesta por su ama la cargo hasta el cuarto de baño donde la deposito con cuidado y le quito las prendas.

Por lo general los humanos eran muy pudorosos, el por su naturaleza no lo comprendía, y con cierta intriga había visto como todos sus amos sobrellevaban el dejar que él les vistiera.

Recordaba con tanta nitidez a Lady Elvira quien curiosa, lo miraba siempre fijamente comparándolo con sus antiguas institutrices, además de sentir la infinita duda de conocer lo que ellas no fueron capaz de explicarles y era como estaba conformada la anatomía completa de un hombre.

_Abochornada y con las mejillas rojas, durante días, la había visto con la mirada puesta en la carcasa humana que adopto para ese contrato, se perdía en sus enseñanzas y tuvo que repetirle varias veces las divisiones de Prussia antes que ella pudiera entenderlas. Le había devorado con la mirada, y el esperaba paciente una orden que sabia tendría que cumplir tarde o temprano. Y claro que mientras más pronto mejor para él, la perdida de atención en las lecciones por parte de su señora le estaba exasperando profundamente. _

_-Leonardo…-comenzó en un susurro, nada que ver que le tono de voz seguro que empleaba al mandarle a una misión, esto era un tartamudeo demasiado débil que sin disponerle le disgusto, pero no dijo nada y solo la miro fijamente._

—_Si ama.—respondió mientras la mujer jugaba inquieta con sus dedos._

—_Podrías, tu bueno sabes yo cuando madre estaba con vida, me dijo que me lo explicaría…-comenzó empezando a arreglar las frases en su mente, pero intentando darle un tono más instructivo que la mas asquerosa curiosidad.—Mis antiguas institutrices no me lo explicaron, y bueno si llego a contraer nupcias, con el Conde d Odix, yo bueno…_—_sin evitarlo entrecerró los ojos, tenía tiempo la cena por suerte estaba en buenas manos… pero Elonis podría arruinarlo todo, la magia del chef podría arruinarse por la ineptitud del hermano pequeño de su ama. _

_Casi movía el pie ansioso para terminar con eso, pero su ama no estaba al parecer dispuesta a satisfacerle tan rápido, miro las letras griegas con intereses vacio, y sus manos temblaban._

—_A los griegos, le gustaban retratar el cuerpo humano.—comento intentando que ella dijera las palabras necesarias._

—_Si, yo nunca he visto una escultura griega_—

—_Muchas son la representación de hombres en forma de dioses. _

— _Pero tu no eres un dios Leonardo, pero aun asi me gustaría verte. — su voz se había ido apagando con respecto a que lo decía, pero por fin._

—_¿Quiere verme desnudo ama? —la mujer asintió con las mejillas rojas, se burlo internamente, los humanos eran criaturas retorcidas y estúpidas._

_No se fijo en sus manos que ejecutaban la orden silenciosa con maestría si no en el rostro de un ama que era capaz de bañarse en sangre pero no de ver a un hombre desnudo, pensó que los tabúes existentes en el placer era una de las cosas más absurdas de los humanos. Asi que se burlo internamente cuando solo le hecho un rápido vistazo y lo mando a vestirse. _

_Como lo esperaba esa misma noche volvió a ordenarle que se desvistiera pero en esa oportunidad recorrió con sus dedos su cuerpo y después ya le rogaba que la llevara al orgasmo que le fue negado todos esos años de encierro en el convento. _

Que diferente fue su experiencia con la Condesa Margarita que ya había descubierto los placeres de la carne con su difunto esposo, y que no lo pensó dos veces para que yo tomara su lugar.

—_Fernando, se que tu deber es servirme y vengar a quienes mataron a mi esposo y mi hija, además de no esperar de ti la más completa obediencia.—ella no se ruborizo ni su corazón se acelero, pero si previne que se traía entre manos por la forma en que me miraba.—Pero al no tener con quien compartir lecho, será una de tus obligaciones, en esta casa._

—_Yes, my lady.—entrecerré los ojos para que no pudiese vislumbrar el brillo peligroso que danzaba en unos ojos que nada tenían de humanos en ese instante._

—_Desvísteme —cuando fui a cumplir sus ordenes, por primera vez se mostro insegura, algo tan humano que me daba asco pero lo oculte mientras mis manos agiles la volvían loca._

El bochan era diferente, no se ruborizaba el simplemente era indiferente su completa dependencia a todo, lo hacía casi parecer a un enfermo, el se paraba por sus propios pies, pero todo lo demás estaba en mis manos, pero no por eso resultaba un títere fácil de manipular todo lo contrario muchas veces resultaba muy observador e iba un paso por delante, y cuando su ira se convertía en algo tan tangible que lo hacía apetitoso.

—_Sebastian eres un inútil. — no comente que él era quien se podía considerar de tal manera, tan incapaz de amarrase hasta las trenzas de los zapatos. El volvía a ignorarme fijando su vista hacia la puerta dejándome pasar la esponja por su espalda, tuve más cuidado que antes. _

_El se quejo por segunda vez sin razón aparente, las heridas hace mucho que habían cicatrizado y además que había aprendido cuando era muy fuerte para asearle con ese débil cuerpo suyo, no entendía porque venía todo ese drama después de tanto tiempo._

—_Es que no escuchaste.—volvió a farfullar molesto, lanzado de un manotazo la esponja. Agradecí mi paciencia y el mismo contrato que me ataba a no matarle._ _— Ten más cuidado maldito demonio._

_Lo note entonces, cuando él seguía dirigiendo su mirada insistente a la puerta. Lady Elizabeth era la razón de su molestia y la forma más eficiente de descargar su ira era conmigo, al saber el motivo dejo de importarme su berrinche. _

_Como siempre parecía absorto en su mundo menos que en su cuerpo, no tenia pudor alguno para conmigo, pero intuía que no sería lo mismo con la hija de la marquesa. Esos momentos de burla eran escasos, pero por su experiencia podía asegurar que estos incrementarían tan solo dentro de dos semanas, cuando el día del tan esperado matrimonio llegara. _

—Antony en que tanto piensas. —parpadeo sorprendido y con una mano aparto los rizos de los cuales aun no se acostumbraba, su ama esperaba una respuesta y como ella a diferencia de otros amos no le exigió que no le mintiera, es más, una de sus peticiones era en evitar decirle cosas innecesarias.

—Que se nos hace tarde para sus clases de piano my lady. — la joven asintió y estiro los brazos para facilitarle el vestirla, no era tan intuitiva, ni inteligente, pero la desesperación y la rabia de su alma la hacían mínimamente apetecible, y después de mucho tiempo ya estaba nuevamente en el borde de la inanición.

Sabía que esa alma no saciaría su apetito pero calmaría el hambre que lo estaba arrastrando a la muerte, mientras que la venganza se cumplía podía seguir recordando lo gratificante que fue devorar el alma de Phantomhive y se preguntaba cuando volvería a conseguir algo igual.

**Continuara…**

**Proximo Capitulo:** Los caprichos del amo II

**Este es un nuevo fic que me estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y ya que hoy es un día que considero muy especial, me pareció que lo mejor era empezar mi cumpleaños con buen pie y subir una historia de uno de mis animes favoritos, espero que lo disfruten mucho, y que tengan un alegre final de semana, un beso para todas y espero saber su opinión.**

**Como ya se dieron cuenta ademas, se desarrollara en paralelo varias historias de diferentes amos que le he otorgado a ese maravilloso demonio que todas amamos, pero el principal sera nuestro pequeño Ciel. **

**Anexo ademas que la semana que viene subiré el nuevo capitulo de Sueños Oscuros. **


End file.
